Jealousy
by honeydrips
Summary: Rosalie is jealous of a human who likes Emmett. Rosalie's POV One-Shot!


A/N: So another one-shot. I'm in the process of trying to come up with an amazing plot for a story. Anyways enjoy it. Its written in Rosalie's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Unfortunately.

I was walking in the hallway holding Emmett's hand going to the cafeteria. School still being my version of sleep. Suddenly this little bimbo I wouldn't have usually noticed, winked at Emmett. But not the normal crush that every girl had on my husband or brothers. No this one actually looked at him like she had a chance with him. Did she not see me standing here holding his hand?

"Watch out Rose looks like you got some competition", Edward smirked as he walked by me with Bella who didn't even seem to notice as he spoke only audible for those with super hearing.

"_Shut up_", I thought back at him.

Then I looked back at Emmett who was actually looking at her with a grin. I dropped his hand and sped up my pace. Not fast enough to make the humans suspicious but fast enough that I was nearly gone by the time Emmett realized what happened.

I walked out into the rain. At the moment not completely caring about my gorgeous hair. When suddenly Emmett's hands were wrapped around me from behind. He held me so tight, I would have broken if I were human.

"Rose why are you getting so pissed?" Emmett asked giving me soft kisses on the cheek.

"You looked at that-" he cut me off.

"You're insane! You are just overreacting", Emmett said not letting go of his grip.

"Who is she?" I hissed.

"She was my lab partner in science yesterday", he said casually into my ear. I knew I shouldn't have gone hunting. "She flirted like every girl and I was really bored."

"Well next time you get bored go try and screw her", I hissed.

"I don't think she'll survive that", he laughed. "So you admit you would?"

"Oh come on Rose I'm just kidding", he said squeezing me tighter in his bear grip. "She flirted with me remember", he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Who does she think she is. She can't just flirt with you. I'll rip her head off", I said focusing on the real issue.

"Well you don't have to kill her. That might be a little extreme, even for you", Emmett said kissing my ear lobe trying to make me weak at his touch. It only worked a little.

"Fine. I won't kill her, _yet_", I said pulling away from him, dislocating his shoulder in the process. He snapped it back into place easily as he followed me back into the school.

"You are just so cute when you're upset", he sang. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.

We finally made it to lunch and we went to sit down with the rest of the family. They were all trying not to laugh, well except Bella.

"Where were you guys?" Bella asked cluelessly.

"Rose is getting mad over nothing. Like always", Emmett smirked.

"Um okay", Bella said as she eyed the pile of food Edward was trying to force Bella to eat like a guinea pig.

"She's still thinking about him", Edward said eying me with a bigger grin than earlier. "She thinks you and Emmett finally broke up."

I got up a little too quickly and walked towards where she was sitting starring at Emmett. She was sitting with some other people who were too caught up in conversation to see me coming.

"Hey hun, stop looking at my _boyfriend_", I said starring angrily at her. "If you even glance at him one more time I will make your death look like an accident." She looked absolutely terrified. I was sure she would start crying. I heard her gulp loudly. I stared deeper into her eyes waiting for her to look away. She finally looked down and I smiled getting up. I walked back to our table, only looking at her once to see her shaking. "Any vampire theories in that stupid little head?" I asked Edward.

"Nope but she's definitely scared of you. She thinks you're going to stab her in her sleep."

Bella looked up really confused but I was still in my death stare mode so she quickly snapped her head back down continuing to chew.

"You're even hotter when you're jealous", Emmett smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek.

A/N: So I have a few more one-shots up my sleeve. Please Review. Greatly appreciated. I'm trying to get better. Also I might do a lemon. I have a few in progress but nothing I'm willing to post yet. So Review! Also Rosalie is like my favorite and I'm sorry if I made her look bad. Okay now REVIEW! :)


End file.
